yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 39: Utopia
３９ ホープ | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpu | trans_name = Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope | image = Number39Utopia-DUPO-EN-UR-LE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2500 | def = 2000 | passcode = 84013237 | materials = 2 Level 4 monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger | lore = 2 Level 4 monsters When a monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the attack. If this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no material: Destroy this card. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 4 Lorsqu'un monstre déclare une attaque : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel de cette carte ; annulez l'attaque. Si cette carte est ciblée par une attaque, tant qu'elle n'a pas de Matériel : détruisez cette carte. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 4 Wenn ein Monster einen Angriff deklariert: Du kannst 1 Material von dieser Karte abhängen; annulliere den Angriff. Falls diese Karte als Ziel für einen Angriff gewählt wird, solange sie kein Material hat: Zerstöre diese Karte. | el_lore = 2 Επιπέδου 4 Τέρατα Όταν ένα τέρας οποιουδήποτε παίχτη δηλώνει μία επίθεση: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Xyz Υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα, ακύρώστε την επίθεση. Όταν αυτή η κάρτα γίνει στόχος μιας επίθεσης, ενώ δεν έχει Xyz Υλικά, καταστρέψτε αυτή την κάρτα. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 4 Quando un mostro dichiara un attacco: puoi staccare 1 materiale da questa carta; annulla l'attacco. Se questa carta viene scelta come bersaglio per un attacco, mentre non ha nessun materiale: distruggi questa carta. | pt_lore = 2 Level 4 monstros Quando um monstro declarar um ataque: você pode desassociar 1 matéria deste card; negue o ataque. Se este card for alvo de um ataque enquanto não tiver nenhuma matéria: destrua este card. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 4 Cuando un monstruo declara un ataque: puedes desacoplar 1 material de esta carta; niega el ataque. Si esta carta es seleccionada para un ataque, mientras no tenga material: destruye esta carta. | ja_lore = | zh_lore = 等級4怪獸×2 當我方或對方怪獸宣言攻擊時，可移除此卡的1個超量素材來發動，使該怪獸的攻擊無效。此卡如果在沒有超量素材的情形下被選擇為攻擊對象時，將遭到破壞。 | ko_lore = 레벨 4 몬스터 × 2 ①: 자신 또는 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격을 무효로 한다. ②: 이 카드가 엑시즈 소재가 없는 상태에서 공격 대상으로 선택되었을 경우에 발동한다. 이 카드를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Number * Utopia (archetype) * Utopic | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Number C * Number C39 * ZW - * Number S * Signature move | m/s/t = Destroys itself | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | action = Activates upon attack declaration | attack = Negates attacks | misc = Cover card | database_id = 9575 }}